1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to eyeglasses comprising spring hinges permitting the bows of the eyeglasses to be swung out beyond a position defined by stops so that the bows will resiliently engage the head of the wearer and optionally providing for a snap action between the swung-in and swung-out positions of the bows, wherein each of said hinges comprises a bow-side hinge member that is connected to one of the bows and a rim-side hinge member that is connected to the rim of the eyeglasses and hinged to said bow-side hinge member. The bow-side hinge member is provided with a slider, which contains a spring and extends in a guide housing provided at the inner end of the bow, and an abutment consisting of a loosely mounted locking member is provided for the spring.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Eyeglasses of the kind described hereinbefore are known, e.g., from German Patent Specifications 21 15 596 and 22 42 044. In accordance with the former, the spring abutments consist of locking members which are screw-connected to the bottom of the guide housing. The latter discloses spring abutments consisting of locking members provided with a detent ball. In either case, the locking member cannot be held in its operative position before the small fixing screw has been screwed in between the eyes of the rim-side and bow-side hinge members or the small ball has been inserted to lock itself. Said screw and said ball for retaining the locking member are so small that their insertion requires manual skill. German Patent Specification 22 38 730 discloses a locking member which consists of an end block, which is provided with a pin that is inserted into a blind bore in the bottom of the guide in order to anchor that block. Special skill is also required for inserting that block.
In the hinge disclosed in Published German Application 32 13 174 at least two operations are required to lock the hinge. Just as the hinges disclosed in Published German Applications 29 20 055 and 34 01 213 the hinge disclosed in Published German Application 32 13 174 cannot be supplied as a preassembled unit with an inserted locking member to eyeglass manufacturers so that the hinge cannot easily be assembled.